Transformation féline
by Pep-chan
Summary: OS- Un peu plus long... CITRON /!\ Si Takao avait su il n'aurait jamais aidé ce chat... Mais au final il a peut être bien fait, non?


Os KUROKO NO BASKET MIDORIMA x TAKAO

Transformation féline

/!\ Faîtes attention, vous pourrez peut être trouver que le début fait très penser à un certain film... Choix inconscient, s'cxusez moi ! :3

J'espère que Shin-chan ne sera pas trop OCC... Un petit M tout chou pour le citron

xxx

« Alors que le soleil de cette belle journée d'été déclinait dans le ciel et offrait ses derniers rayons de la journée, Takao Kazunari marchait d'un pas las jusqu'à chez lui, après un entrainement éreintant. Il était courbé et ses bras se balançaient au rythme de sa marche qui tanguait. Il était épuisé et surtout seul. Son coéquipier l'avait abandonné prétextant quelque chose de plus important. Après la boutade du brun sur une certaine petite-amie et la réponse dans un coup de poing de la part du tireur, il avait prit le chemin du retour en solitaire. Il grogna de mécontentement. Cependant, sa marche nonchalante l'avait éloignée de son but. C'est-à-dire sa maison. Il regarda autour de lui. Plongé dans ses pensées, il s'était mollement perdu. Il soupira encore puis reprit le chemin en sens inverse. A ce moment il tomba nez-à-nez avec un chat. Un beau chat noir. Celui-ci s'avança d'une marche gracieuse et quémanda une caresse au faucon en se frottant à sa jambe. Le brun plia ses genoux et se mit à la hauteur du chat en se tenant en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds.

« Oh comme ça tu veux être câliné ? Viens là… » Dit Takao d'un ton tendre en commençant ses caresses sur le dos du félin.

« Tu es vraiment très gentil ! Mon seul réconfort dans ce monde… » Enonça encore le brun.

Il remarqua alors que le chat, bien d'être élégant, avait l'air faible. Il sortit donc un paquet de biscuit sec de son sac et le lui donna. Il l'ouvrit et mit un peu d'eau dans le bouchon de sa bouteille d'eau. Il cassa le biscuit et déposa tout ça devant le chat qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Régales-toi ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est tout ce que j'ai sur moi. »

Le chat finit tranquillement et délicatement le repas improvisé du joueur et se frotta les joues avec sa patte pour enlever les quelques miettes de biscuit. Takao trouva alors le chat beaucoup trop distingué sur le coup. Celui-ci releva la tête vers le jeune homme et plongea ses yeux de couleur jade dans ceux marron du garçon. Sans prévenir sa bouche s'ouvrit, se dessinant en sons nets :

« Tu m'as sauvé de la faim, de la soif et de la solitude. Je t'en remercie grandement et pour ce faire, laisse-moi t'offrir un présent. Toi aussi tu as l'air seul et troublé, voici mon présent… »

Sans que le brun ne puisse pousser un cri d'effroi, une lumière l'aveugla pour ensuite revenir au noir complet… »

« Le lendemain matin, le soleil filtra dans les rideaux de la chambre. Takao se réveilla donc dans un grognement. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux puis se souvint de tout en bloc. Il se redressa donc d'un geste vif et par reflexe regarda autour de lui. C'était bien sa chambre. Il regarda ses mains, tout semblait normal. Il haussa ensuite les épaules puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La fatigue avait du le faire rêver, il en était certain. Aucun chat qui parle n'avait existé et encore moins cette histoire de récompense. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, Takao se regarda dans le miroir. Il écarquilla les yeux et un cri d'effroi déchira la tranquillité du quartier.

Des oreilles ?! Il avait des oreilles ! En effet de fines oreilles marron de chat siégeaient sur le crâne du brun. Il les toucha et eu un hoquet de surprise en les sentant sous ses doigts. C'était bien réel. Par reflexe, il regarda son arrière-train et vit encore avec effroi une belle queue féline de la même couleur trouver sa place au bas de son dos. Il fit de même et sentit une certaine sensibilité à ce niveau. Bon, il faudrait éviter de toucher cette nouvelle habitante. Il récapitula à voix haute :

« Bon…J'ai rencontré un chat, qui a première vu paraissait normal. Je l'ai aidé et il se trouve que ce chat, parlait. Voulant me remercier, il m'a offert une récompense. Mais pourquoi m'avoir offert des oreilles et une queue ?! Il croit que ça va arranger ma solitude ?! Un poisson aurait été très bien ! »

Takao tomba sur le sol complètement déprimé et énervé. Il ne pourrait pas aller au lycée dans cet état ! S'il appelait ses amis, ils viendraient voir ce qu'il se passait et ça ne serais pas bon. Et puis trop d'absences non plus ce ne serais pas cool… Si seulement il ne s'était pas perdu… Il trouva soudain une alternative ! Un bonnet ! Ils avaient le droit d'en porter au lycée. Il dirait que c'est pour le style. Le jeune homme s'habilla donc en vitesse après une bonne douche. Voilà, il irait au lycée en cachant sa queue dans son pantalon et ses oreilles sous un bonnet. Il retrouverait ce chat et lui demandera de lui enlever tout ça…Parfait, son plan était parfait ! Il regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir et soupira. Qu'elle horreur… Il posa un bonnet noir sur sa tête et sourit en serrant le poing. Ca passait crème ! Il sortit le sourire aux lèvres, ferma son appartement et partit en direction de la maison de son coéquipier à un quart d'heure d'ici… »

« Cinq minutes plus tard…

« Shin-chan ! Je suis là ! »

En effet, décidant de courir, Takao avait vu sa vitesse augmentée d'un seul coup ! Un des effets secondaires… Le tireur sortit prêt et regarda le brun bizarrement :

« Déjà ? Et c'est quoi ce bonnet ? »

Il ne s'était pas préparé au regard insistant de son homologue et se gratta le crâne avec un rire gêné :

« Et bien...Je suis partit plus tôt ! J'ai tellement envie que tu me raconte ton rendez-vous avec ta copine ! »

Ne voulant pas se prendre un coup sur la tête, il évita donc le poing de son ami avec une facilité déconcertante qui troubla le plus grand. Evidement il ne le montra pas.

« Pour le bonnet…j'avais envie comme ça !

-On est en été.

-Bah oui ! Justement ! Le contraste de…de l'hiver et de l'été…du froid et du chaud,… »

Il bégayait étrangement et riait d'un rire faux et gêné. Tout ça intrigua l'as de Shutoku qui jura intérieurement que l'autre lui cachait quelque chose. Il regarda la figurine porte-bonheur du jour dans sa main et pensa que les Cancers avaient de la chance aujourd'hui. Donc, il découvrirait ce que cachait le faucon. Ils arrivèrent au lycée et Takao fut rejoint par les autres joueurs de l'équipe qui le saluèrent et le questionnèrent sur le bonnet. Il répondit de la même façon qu'avec Midorima. Seulement, eux, les joueurs soupirèrent devant l'atypique comportement de leur ami. Soudain, le brun sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et tomba sur la brute du lycée. Lui aussi portant un bonnet noir et rouge interdisant les plus chétifs que lui d'en porter sans son autorisation. Takao, pour lui, ne faisait pas l'exception. Un dialogue commença par le plus grand :

« Eh toi là, qu'est-ce tu fous avec un bonnet sur la tronche ?

-En premier lieu, il n'est pas sur ma 'tronche' mais sur ma tête, et puis il n'est pas écrit dans le règlement que tu es le seul à avoir le droit d'en porter » Répondit le brun calmement. Il l'avait oublié ce mec…

Certains joueurs pouffèrent devant l'air ahuri de la brute. Takao le regarda avec un petit sourire taquin puis l'autre commença à avancer sa main pour ôter l'indésirable de la tête brune du faucon. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il agrippa sa main. Il lui lança un regard noir. Ses pupilles devinrent tout-à-coup plus fines et plus perçantes. Seul Midorima le remarqua, avec surprise.

« Pars, maintenant, tu n'es pas le chef ici. »

L'autre ne se fit pas prier et il partit avec un regard remplit d'effroi, suivit de ses chiens de gardes. Les pupilles du petit redevinrent normales et ses amis le sifflèrent d'admiration en le félicitant. Takao lui, riait avec eux en le remerciant mais se tenait légèrement la tempe, un mal de crâne arrivant à toute vitesse. La sonnerie retentit et ils rentrèrent en classe, le brun s'éloigna aussi, sous le regard perplexe du tireur…

« L'heure de cour passa lentement, Takao n'ayant heureusement plus mal à la tête mais complètement chamboulé. Ca n'allait vraiment pas du tout ! Il devait retrouver ce chat ! Toutes sortes d'émotions le chamboulaient, qu'il en avait oublié la présence de son coéquipier à ses côtés, sur la table adjacente. Celui-ci lui toucha le bras et l'autre sursauta :

« Takao ?

-Oh Shin-chan ! Ou…oui ?

-Tu as l'air bizarre depuis ce matin…

-Allons ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est trop mignon~ »

L'autre détourna la tête en niant. Pourtant quelques rougeurs naissaient sur son visage. Takao le trouva sur le coup très mignon. Soudain, il reprit ses propres paroles et ne s'en crû pas possible. Et voilà que des sentiments étranges pour son coéquipier prenaient place dans son cerveau ! Mais qu'étaient ces sentiments ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ceci chamboula encore plus le joueur qui posa sa tête sur ses bras et ferma les yeux. La tête tournée vers le tireur de Shutoku. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre et entendit un son à peine audible. Il se retourna vers le brun et haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? Il ne se fit plus entendre alors le vert l'observa attentivement. Ses paupières closes, quelques mèches brunes sur ses joues, celles-ci légèrement rosées, son dos se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration et ses lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes, paraissant sucrés et douces. Sentant son esprit dériver dans des pensées pas trop équivoques, il détourna la tête. Vraiment, fantasmer sur les lèvres de son coéquipier ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Et puis, l'inquiètement soudain pour lui…Que lui arrivait-il ? La sonnerie fit se réveiller en sursaut le brun et sortir de ses pensées l'autre.

La journée se passa normalement puis vint l'entrainement. Takao l'avait complètement zappé ! Ses oreilles pourraient passer mais sa queue…Déjà que dans son pantalon ce n'était pas facile, alors dans un short… Et puis sa vitesse… Et pour se changer ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire…Il décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout et demanda à son coach de ne pas participer à l'entrainement mais de le regarder. Celui-ci refusa et lui demanda la raison de cet entêtement soudain. Le faucon partit dans des débâcles d'explications intenses. Ne trouvant pas ses mots, il allait abandonner quand Midorima apparut derrière lui et dit au coach :

« Takao m'a avoué avoir quelques problèmes de courbatures, et puis il a bien travaillé ces derniers temps, non ? »

Le coach reconsidéra la question et soupira :

« Puisque tu le dis, alors vas ! Mais que celui-ci Takao. »

Celui-ci le remercia et remercia son coéquipier à chaudes larmes, les mains jointes. Il se posa sur le banc et regarda l'entrainement tranquille. Dés qu'il fut terminé, il voulut s'éclipser mais le coach lui demanda de ranger les affaires. Le brun voulut se tirer une balle mais rangea sans rechigner. Il finit en même temps que la sortie des ses amis du vestiaire. Ils partirent ensemble et Takao s'éloigna rapidement du groupe pour éviter Midorima. Seulement, le vert le vit autrement et attrapa le brun par l'épaule et lui lança un regard froid qui fit le pâlir.

« Tu me dois certaines explications, Takao. »

Takao commençait à paniquer et essaya d'empêcher l'autre de le suivre jusqu'à chez lui, sans succès. Il aurait pu tracer mais ça n'aurait fait qu'accentuer les questions du tireur.

« Non, Shin-chan vraiment, il n'y a rien du tout ! »

L'as rentra dans la maison sous les plaintes du faucon et s'appuya sur la table de la salle à manger.

« Je t'écoute avec attention, Takao. »

Le brun soupira, très crispé. Il regarda le plus grand. Il était sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance mais…qu'elle serait sa réaction ?

« Ne crie pas, ne te moque pas ou ne part pas en courant…s'il te plait… »

Ce dernier mot sortit faiblement et cela inquiéta un peu plus le vert qui acquiesça. Takao se mit à raconter l'histoire jusqu'à la lumière aveuglante. Midorima, comme promis ne dit rien. Il haussa juste les sourcils quelques fois mais rien de plus.

« Puis je me suis réveillé ce matin et… »

Il ôta lentement son bonnet. Le tireur écarquilla les yeux devant les deux oreilles. Takao sortit sa queue de son pantalon et la passa devant ses jambes.

« Voilà…s'en ai suivit une super vitesse et…

-Des pupilles très fines. » Souffla Midorima.

Il comprenait tout, à présent…Mais alors, ce bruit…

« Et je crois même que tu as…ronronné… »

Tout-à-coup, sans pouvoir se retenir, Midorima fut prit d'un rire. Pas un rire moqueur mais franc et sincère. Ce qui fit tout d'abord rougir de gêne le brun puis il sourit en se disant que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son coéquipier rire.

« Tu…tu n'as pas peur ? »

Le tireur souffla légèrement en arrêtant de rire.

« Non c'est bon. Mais il faut faire quelque chose… pour éviter…que… »

Puis il se remit à rire. Takao s'avança en battant les bras dans le vide.

« C'est pas marrant !

-Je sais, je sais… »Répondit-il en se canalisant.

Le brun se mit à bouder. Midorima le trouva très craquant sur le coup.

« Je vais retrouver ce fichu chat pour qu'il me rende mon apparence normale ! »

Le tireur eu soudain une idée et s'approcha de Takao en prenant son visage en coupe, sans oser un sourire pourtant :

« Oh pire…Tu es plutôt mignon comme ça. »

Ces mots firent rougir le faucon qui ne put rien dire avant que ses lèvres soient emprisonnées par celle de son homologue. Sucrées et douces, comme prévu…pensa Midorima.

« Shin-chan ? Qu'est…qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Seul le regard dénué d'expression d'habitude lui répondit et ses lèvres furent à nouveaux scellées. Le plaisir outre passa la gêne et il répondit au baiser avec envie. Le vert tira alors Takao et le monta pour l'asseoir sur la table. Il ôta ses lunettes et enleva son t-shirt puis commença de torrides caresses qui furent suivies par des claquements de langues et des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau. Il s'occupa ensuite des petits boutons de chairs rosés et dur, sous les gémissements de plaisir du plus petit. Il se releva ensuite et l'observa. Ses lèvres entre ouvertes humides, ses yeux mi-clos et ses joues rosées, suivit des ses cheveux bruns en batailles, ses oreilles couchées et sa queue se tordant sous le plaisir le rendait magnifique. Sur le coup Takao était un véritable appel au viol pour le plus grand. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et décida d'aller taquiner les deux nouvelles personnes sur la tête du brun. Il les mordilla et cela ne fit qu'accentuer les gémissements en dessous de lui. Il sourit un tout petit peu puis continua cette douce torture et enleva son propre t-shirt. Ensuite, sa bouche descendit sensuellement sur son torse et il enleva tout ce qui lui bloquait l'accès au trésor du faucon. Il enleva seulement son propre pantalon et vint chatouiller le membre avec sa main. Commençant de torrides vas-et-viens, il observa à loisir les réactions en chaine de l'autre. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus et gémissait de plus belle ! Toutes pensées cohérentes c'étaient envolées et il ne pensait plus qu'à la personne qui lui procurait un tel plaisir. Personne, qui débuta l'entrée d'un premier doigt dans l'antre chaud de Takao. Celui-ci eu un hoquet de surprise mêlé à de la douleur. Un deuxième rentra et des mouvements s'effectuèrent. Midorima remarqua enfin la queue qui se crispait sous ces mouvements. Il passa sa main sur les fesses de son amant et commença à la caresser légèrement. Cela arracha un cri aigu au brun, qui vit l'éclair de joie dans le regard du tireur. Celui-ci entra un nouveau doigt, continua ses mouvements et en même temps, embrassait et torturait la pauvre queue de chat. De doux gémissements échappèrent à Takao qui en oublia même la présence étrangère en lui. Ceci ne plus pas à Midorima qui l'embrassa fougueusement en lui envoyant un dernier regard. Takao comprit et acquiesça. L'as enleva son caleçon et le pénétra lentement arrachant encore un cri de douleur à son homologue. Il s'arrêta, le laissant s'habituer à la présence. Quelques minutes fusèrent et Takao dit faiblement :

« C'est…c'est bon »

Midorima ne se fit pas prier et s'enfonça d'un coup jusqu'au bout. S'en suivit des coups de butoir, touchant à chaque fois la prostate du plus petit, lui arrachant à chaque coup des cris de plaisir et d'excitation. Midorima haletait et gémissait à son tour, continuant les caresses tendres sur la base du membre félin. L'autre main, tenant Takao par la taille. Celui-ci se vida après un dernier gémissement sur leurs torses respectifs et quelques coups après, ce fut Midorima qui se vida en lui. Ils se séparèrent en haletant et ils s'allongèrent côte à côte sur la table. Takao se blottit dans les bras de son nouvel amant et sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent :

« Shin-chan…je…je t'aime. »

Midorima ne répondit que par une caresse sur la tête et sentit le petit corps contre lui s'affaisser. Il s'était endormi. Il caressa ses cheveux et ses oreilles en s'endormant à son tour.

Une voix souleva soudain le silence pesant de cette fraîche nuit d'été, se détachant en une forme gracile :

« Tu vois Takao, tu ne seras plus seul désormais…Une dernière vérification mais…Merci… »

La forme noire et subtile disparut dans un éclair jade suite à cette seule phrase.

Le lendemain matin, Takao selon toute vraisemblance, se réveilla en premier. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il était sur la table de la salle à manger, qu'il était aussi nu qu'un vers, que les intrus étaient toujours là mais que surtout il se trouvait dans les bras de son coéquipier ! Il se rappela en bloc la veille et rougit. Il se dégagea ensuite des bras du plus grand et sentit une vive douleur dans son bas ventre et du se tenir le dos et se soutenir aux meubles pour accéder à la cuisine. Il mit un tablier et commença à préparer quelques trucs rapides, non sans oublier de prendre une aspirine.

Midorima se réveilla un quart d'heure après et fut prit d'un doute en ne sentant plus la chaleur du corps de Takao. Il se redressa et frotta ses yeux, remit ses lunettes puis entendit un brun dans la cuisine. Il mit un caleçon rapidement. Le vert se dirigea vers cette pièce et rencontra avec satisfaction son amant tout souriant, en petite tenue, ses oreilles dressées et sa queue se balança naïvement. Il l'enlaça dans son dos et l'embrassa dans le cou. Ceci fit sursauter et rougir le plus petit. Celui-ci se retourna et regarda avec inquiétude le plus grand. Il le regarda avec un regard neutre et sérieux. Seulement il perdit vite son sang froid et détourna les yeux en rougissant :

« Ce qu'on a fait…est-ce que ça peut répondre à tes mots d'hier avant de t'endormir ? »

Takao se rappela de ses mots et rougit encore plus. Il sourit de la phrase de son, officiel, petit-ami. Il acquiesça avec un grand sourire et se rapprocha de lui. Le vert l'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Remplaçant les mots que Midorima n'était pas près à dire. Cela suffit amplement au brun. Puis une lumière enveloppa Takao et lorsqu'elle disparu, ses oreilles et sa queue de chat suivirent avec.

« Ne plus être seul, hein ? » chuchota Takao en regardant par la fenêtre.

Midorima l'interrogea du regard et Takao lui sourit énigmatiquement en retournant à sa cuisine. Le brun fit remarquer :

« En fait, qu'est-ce-que tu faisais avant-hier soir ? »

Le plus grand soupira en détourna la tête :

« Ton anniversaire est dans quelques jours, je te cherchais un cadeau… » (1)

Le cœur de Takao manqua un battement et il se blottit dans les bras du grand :

« Mon petit tsundere… C'est quoi ce cadeau ?»

Il se reçu qu'un petit coup sur la tête qui le fit rire. Et puis finalement, peut être que s'être perdu n'était pas aussi mal que ça ?

xxx

Ah, imaginer Kazu-chan en neko est une réelle partie de plaisir

(1) Je sais que l'anniv' de Kazu-chan est le 21 novembre mais bon. Faisons comme si il était en été !


End file.
